


Can't Say No

by BeeWitched



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Body Inspection, Boss/Employee Relationship, Frotting, Jack wants to compare bodies, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Practically Masturbation, Sex in Space, Smoking, Teasing, You Just CANT Say No to JACK, at least not MUCH plot?, forced stripping, handjobs, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWitched/pseuds/BeeWitched
Summary: Having to deal with life on Elpis, Pandora's moon, was already enough of a challenge. When Jack requests Timothy to come and do a mission for him, Tim knows he just can't say NO to someone like Jack.If Tim had known what Jack actually had in mind, he would have at least mentally prepared himself... then again, there's no way he could have prepped his mind to hear the words 'take off your clothes' from hiss boss. Whom he also sort of hated.





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been playing presequel with the s/o as of late. We are both playing as Timothy/Jack, which has made for the most amusing and hilarious of playthroughs. It's also fueled my desire for a Jack/Tim fic, so here we are.
> 
> This is an idea I am sure has been done a few times before, but I'm a sucker for these things. This is also my first ever Borderlands fic..... and of course it's Jack related. What can I say. This girl has a TYPE.
> 
> Check tags for any possible trigger warnings! Also, of course, mild warnings of a few spoilers if you haven't played TPS!

* * *

  
It had been only a few days since Timothy (purposefully? forcefully?) crash landed on the moon that orbited Pandora. At least, it felt like a few days. Maybe more. Elpis had a rotation of it's own, which was dreadfully slow compared to the standardized clock that Tim was used to. The handful of days felt dreadfully long when you realized night wouldn't be there for a month or so. 

Timothy busied himself as much as he could. It helped blot out the nauseating dread he could feel whenever he sat idle for too long, which would usually always come when he took time to sleep. The creeping and whispering relics of past regrets, his lot in life, the moon that was full of ungodly giant tentacle beasts and weird spider monsters, Jack's never ending voice in the back of his head and the constant reminder that he was no longer the narrator of his own life.

You know, the usual 2 am thoughts!

Side missions helped a lot. Janey Springs and her need for grinder parts, Pickle and his lost sibling. Jack wasn't too thrilled at Timothy's need to constantly be away from Concordia, but Jack could also wait. A little bit. Timothy knew that Zarpedon needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, but he also knew he needed to get his shooting skills up to par before he could take on Helios. Luckily the giant laser that kept being shot down at the moon needed time to charge in between attacks. So they had time... just _not_ a whole lot of it.

Timothy was intent to finish his 'day' after turning in a mission to Janey, happy with the money he could pocket with its completion. She was sweet, though Timothy could never fully understand how these people could hire him for assassinations so easily. Oh well. He wasn't himself right now, which was a good mantra for getting past the horrible guilt and night terrors that came with watching a bandit's brains be blown out in zero gravity. 

A few yellow indicators on Timothy's Echo communicator alerted him to a few new tasks he could pick up. He had no intention of doing so right then, but flicked through them all the same, just to see what sounded less terrifying. One was from Nina. Nina was great - Timothy actually enjoyed her company quite a bit, even if she gave off the same terrifying vibes that most anyone in the orbit of Pandora gave off... The mission had to do with ice. Seemed easy. Which meant it wouldn't be! 

The other new mission, which caused an audible groan from Timothy when he went to view the information, was from Jack. It didn't say a damn thing, only the words 'come find me' in the mission-information. _Greaaaaat._

Perhaps he'd... just see Nina first. Yes. Well, no, sleep first, then Nina in the morning, which would then make Jack wait an entire day, and oh god he couldn't do that. 

Timothy sighed deeply as he turned the Echo communicator off, hand reaching up to rub at his neck. No, Jack couldn't be kept waiting. He wasn't that sort of guy who'd enjoy being put off until the last minute, and Timothy was already stalling on the mission to take back Helios. If Timothy was lucky, Jack just wanted a simple meeting. Or needed him to deface another statue... 

Timothy's legs felt heavier as he made his way to the yellow indicator on his map. It showed up in one of the hotels around Concordia, the same one that Tim was staying at as well. He could just take his tired body to bed, but he pushed himself towards the stairway that led him to the upper floors. He hadn't bothered to ask Jack for a hotel room number, never intending to make his way into his boss's room, but all his luck the mission marker told him exactly where to go. 

Timothy stood before the door, a deep breath filling his lungs as he prepared himself for dealing with Jack. 

Jack was just... a lot to handle. Timothy had months to get past the initial shock of his surgery, both the mental and physical kind. Months to read up on this guy, months to practice and get used to Jack’s mannerisms and ways of speaking. Months to accept that this was just his life now. But none of that made dealing with the _actual_ Jack any easier. 

Timothy didn't bother knocking, an act that seemed very 'Jack' in his head, but shook him with a wave of panic and insecurity as he actually felt himself walk into the room. A quick 'Sorry, sorry, should have knocked' mumbled out of his mouth, but the sight of Jack busy on a phone call caused him to shut his mouth. Jack even gave Tim a wave of his hand, a 'hold on, I'll deal with you later' sort of gesture, which gave Timothy a mixed surge of feelings that teetered between 'pissed off' and 'super small'. 

Instead of focusing on either emotion, Timothy simply shut the door behind him, fully entering the room. Luckily the room itself served as enough of a distraction. Did he enter an entirely different hotel...? This room was actually _nice_. Matching furniture, covers over the windows, a carpet. And a real bed! Timothy had been sleeping on what basically classified as a cot this past week or so! And Jack had a bed! Where does he get off? 

With lots of money, Timothy reminded himself. If the guy can nonchalantly pay an insane amount of money to change a random guy's face with terrifying amounts of facial accuracy... Yeah, okay. This room must have costed more than Timothy could make in an entire month busting his ass off on the moon. 

"Damn," it came out as a sigh, hands on his hips as he looked everywhere else aside from Jack. Yes, money. That was the ultimate reason he was here. The long run of student loans, and the short run of whatever the hell Jack needed tonight. More money and experience in Timothy's pocket. More money for... guns? And slots. _Damn those slot machines._

"There you are!"

Timothy turned then to see Jack with his arms outstretched, a pose that Tim would usually view as someone asking for a hug. But there was no way Tim was going to fall for such a trick, just to be laughed at. 

Instead, Timothy said "I've been here, uh, sir." 

"Right, right, I saw you walk in," Jack waved the statement off, "Just, oh man, Tassiter is being suuuuch a dickhole right now. God, I can't wait to shove all this back in his weaselly little face," Jack was laughing now, a hearty laugh with his hands sitting high on his hips. Timothy didn't ask for more information on the phone call, finding it both rude to ask and also the fact that he didn't really care. 

"Anyway, anyway. Thanks for coming by. I never really got a chance to get a good look at you! You know. Being shot at and everything." Jack came closer now, causing Tim to stand more still, only nodding to Jack's words. They chatted a few times, sure, through Echo calls, or random recordings. But, in all honesty, Tim was never looking forward to meeting his new face, face to face. 

"I thought you received pictures, though," Tim began, still a little afraid to move too much as he felt Jack's eyes scanning his facial features. "For... your approval and everything. After the surgery."

"Well, yeah, sure. But those were pictures, and the scars were still fresh! Which, by the way, they did a good job at hiding," Jack's face was close, making Timothy feel a twinge of unease in his stomach, but still stuck his jaw out for Jack to get a better view.

He was prepared for this, knew it was coming, in a way. After all the healing, the voice change, the nights of studying, he knew that Jack would probably want to inspect the person he spent so much money on. Tim really, really wasn't much on this guy. In fact, Jack was the type of guy Tim would usually avoid during his college days. 

But student loans... those things will drive a man to do just about anything. 

"God, you're just. You're so nice to look at, did I tell you that?" Jack's compliments left a weird taste in Tim's mouth. It wasn't the first time that Tim had received compliments with his new face. Actually it was sort of humiliating how often girls (and even a few guys) would approach him. And each compliment would leave Tim feeling the same confused sensation in his gut. It wasn't him they were complimenting. It was Jack. 

So when it _came_ from Jack... 

"Yes," Tim finally managed to choke out, "Back on Helios, you... wouldn't stop telling me that." 

"Hah, that's right," Jack took a step back then, hand outstretched to Tim's body, "But look at you! Do you blame me? God, you're just. Damn. Good Looking." 

Timothy couldn't manage to say thanks, feeling only embarrassed at Jack’s words. ' _Just let him get it out of his system,_ ' Timothy figured. After Jack was done gawking over his own face, Timothy could leave. 

"They only showed me your face in those reports, if I recall correctly." Jack said with a finger held beneath his own chin, looking Timothy up and down. "And, if I recall, I ordered much more than just the face-up". 

There was a twitch in Timothy's eyebrows, both of them knitting together for a moment. "R-Right," he stammered, unsure if he should correct Jack's wording or not. Good chance of traps. "Well, I mean. S-sir, you did order the voice change, as well as all that history and studying of your, uh... Distinct way of talking.” Timothy really hoped that didn't come out as insulting as it was in his head. "Our bodies needed to match as well, so I trained a bit-" 

Timothy was cut off by the clap of Jack's hands. 

"There! You see? Let's see how good they did. The face is just... mmm, perfect. But what about everything else?" The way Jack was standing, his hands outstretched again, caused Timothy to feel as if Jack was expecting a show of some sorts. 

"Uhh," Tim's eyebrow began to raise, "Do you... want me to sing you a song or something?" 

Timothy was sure that the laugh that arose from Jack could have been heard by the entire hotel. It was the type of laugh that lasted an awkward amount of time, soon causing Jack to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. 

"No, no, cupcake. Whew. God, you're cute too." This was a new sort of compliment. One that caused Timothy's brows to furrow again, staring at the still chuckling Jack. The nickname was one thing (such names, Timothy was taught, to only be used on super hot chicks, or people you're trying to condescendingly insult), but the cute part was definitely not about his face this time around. 

Jack finally gave a deep breath, hands crossing in front of him as he focused again on Timothy. "No. I mean ' _take your clothes off_ '."

Right, okay. That's what he meant.

Wait.

Timothy was trying hard in that moment to keep a stone cold face, but there was absolutely no way he could keep up the façade. His gaze quickly turned to the room around him, entirely unsure now why he was actually here. What was this mission. Why the hell did Jack call him here. 

Another laugh rang through his ears, this one not lasting nearly as long as the previous. "Oh, come on now! What are you doing? Jack isn't supposed to look like a skag in the headlights at sexual advances!" 

Timothy was purely gawking now - he knew he was, but couldn't even control his face. Was Jack actually--

"I just want to compare," Jack said then, his tone changing from demanding and serious to his more carefree and joking. "You look nearly identical to my body type, but how am I supposed to know you're not some hairy beast under all those clothes?"

That... Okay. That seemed okay. A reasonable thing to inquire about when talking about a doppelganger. He was, after all, not a face double, but a body double. Jack _could_ have just started with that, but Timothy had fully accepted at this point that Jack was the type that loved getting reactions out of people. 

Wanting to get the embarrassment done and over with, Timothy began to work on the first few layers of his outfit, pulling off the heavy outer coat and starting on his - _ohhhh god Jack was undressing as well, what the fuck._

Timothy's hand clutched hard on the coat in his hands, quickly forcing any thoughts from his mind that would cause Jack to only pick more fun at him. Jack was comparing. That's all this was. He continued on the rest of his clothes, thinking again for probably the twentieth time that week on how much he hated wearing all these layers.

Once his chest was bare, Tim focused most of his attention on the nearby window, pretending to not notice Jack coming closer. No, he focused only on the mess of stars he could make out beyond the window. Space. Space really was a beautiful sight, when he could take the time to look at it, and not be fighting for his life. Jack's gentle humming almost broke Timothy's focus on space, but Timothy was intent on getting his stargazing time in...!

"It's like looking into a goddamn mirror," Jack finally said, causing Timothy to peek over at Jack's own body. It... well, it wasn't one hundred percent perfect. Jack was covered in little scars or moles that Tim just didn't have. But it was unnervingly like a mirror, causing a choking sense of anxiety to build in Timothy's chest. He really was a different person now. Which, was... sort of the point. 

Before a lot of this, Tim had a rather average body build, but a good handful of sessions at a gym helped that. But it only cemented in the feeling of his body not being his _own_ anymore. 

He was lucky that Jack was actually quite handsome. Timothy would never admit, especially not in front of Jack, that it made jerking off a totally new and exciting experience. Even if it left him feeling super weird afterwards. Wait, _wait_ , why the _hell_ was he thinking about that sort of stuff?!

Another laugh from Jack brought Tim's mind back to the hotel room. He wasn't sure what Jack had found funny this time, but Tim doesn't want to mention it, not wanting to be teased or scolded for something else. Hopefully, Timothy began to think, this at least meant that Jack was finished inspecting. 

Timothy had a fun time thinking that, until the sound of a zipper totally ruined it. 

Timothy gulped, something he couldn't control at this point, watching in both horror and awe as Jack began to remove his own pants. A quick flash of panic ran through Tim as he debated if he should follow in suit, or totally refuse. What should he do? What would Jack do in this situation?

And if it's ‘what would Jack do’, well, Jack is right there in front of him, doing just that, so...

It was all too much to really fucking handle. And there was just no way Tim was going to have an existential crisis when a hot guy was undressing in front of him. Even if that hot guy was his boss. He may not have liked Jack very much, but god did this guy have an enigmatic aura about him.

Tim did his best to follow Jack's example, trying hard to act as if it was no big deal, but knowing full well he was blushing beet red. Just... _deep breaths_ , Tim. That's the best mantra, deep breaths and a forward facing gaze and just don't look right into Jack's eyes.

Jack likes _girls_ . Ladies. Women! He dates hot girls. Which meant Timothy-Jack likes girls. Hell, Timothy nearly fainted when he first met Moxxie, an interaction he totally fucking blew. But all of that meant that Timothy needed to push away any and all thoughts of boys that tried to creep into his mind. Especially about Jack. His boss. Who is... also sort of him, since they share a face and body, and _oh god_ this is really hard.

Jack was laughing again, but this time Timothy had a pretty good idea as to why.

"Ohhh my god, your entire chest is glowing red," Jack said between his laughter, "your entire body is flushing!" 

Timothy couldn't help the glare he shot Jack's way, regretting it instantly when he realized such a face would only amuse Jack even more. 

"Oh, come on, pumpkin," his stupid pet names were not helping!

Timothy's jaw was suddenly grabbed, enticing a small gasp as his neck was tilted to look up towards the ceiling. Jack was close, looking him all over, thumb pressed under the hook of Tim's jawbone to tilt and twist his neck just the right way. His arm was grabbed next, Jack holding it out, rotating it slowly in the air. God, he was close. Timothy focused on his breathing, focused on the ceiling, hoping and praying to whatever god is out there that Jack did not notice the very unwelcome friend that was starting to form in Timothy's boxer briefs. 

It wasn't as if this was turning Timothy on, not in the usual way at least. But he had a hot guy, a hot guy who was also his boss whom he still sort of hated, touching his neck and his arm, close enough to feel his body heat, and... okay, could you blame him? Could you really honestly blame him? The mind is a bitch, and the horny mind is even bitchier. 

"Missing a few moles here and there," Jack murmured, low and mostly to himself. "But still quite a pretty painting."

Timothy licked his lips, both of them feeling ungodly dry. This wasn't Jack's body, it was his own, which Jack was complimenting. 

Damn it. 

"It's not like... they tattooed your skin on top of mine." Timothy breathed out, body beginning to feel shaky as he refused to move while Jack looked him over. 

"Actually, that's a good idea. I like that! I'll make a note for any future doppelgangers."

Timothy sighed now, eyes closing, neck beginning to hurt with the way it was craned upwards. The sigh quickly turned into a shaky inhale as the feeling of fingers began to trail over his chest. Small ghosts of Jack's fingertips, traveling down his torso and soon to his abs, tracing the curves of his muscles and valleys of his body.

' _Deep breaths_ ,', Tim kept repeating to himself, ' _Deep breaths, don't get turned on, don't get turned on, you totally fucking hate this guy. Dumb jock. Cocky asshole. Oh my God why is this a mission?!_ '

"Nearly perfect," Jack said in a low tone, his hand still holding Timothy's jaw as his other hand traced the divots of his muscles. "How much did they make you work out?"

Nearly perfect? _They_? Tim wanted desperately to sass back, telling Jack that the only 'they' here was Jack Himself. But sass probably wasn't the best option right now...

"Uh, yeah, quite a bit, but that's probably a good thing. Don't think I could have done even half of this moon stuff before..." God, even now, Timothy could barely handle those jump pads...

"Uh huh," there was something about Jack's tone that dripped with a mocking attitude. But before Timothy could even begin to question why, sharp twinge of pain shot from his hips as Jack's fingers gave the skin there a tight pinch. 

The yelp that Timothy gave was small, mostly out of the fact that he was not expecting that at all, but it was still enough of a noise to cause a loud and throaty laugh to leave Jack. 

"Ohhh, wow, cupcake," his laughing subsides, but the smile wide on Jack's lips still caused his tone to sound overly happy. "You really need to work on your acting!" 

He began to move closer again, causing Timothy to want to step back - but he stayed in his place, chest puffed up in an attempt to look at least a little strong in comparison to Jack's overbearing personality. 

"You're just too goddamn cute," Jack said, already causing Timothy's confidence to sail down a notch. "It's like you're me. But also not me." 

The words swirled in Timothy's head, unsure if it was a compliment. It honestly, probably, was not. In fact, the odds were that Jack was expecting some sort of apology. Timothy began to open his mouth, hoping Jack would accept the fact that Tim was still getting used to such a role-

"Are you a virgin?" 

Oh god damn it. 

Timothy could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, and the telltale twitch of life in his boxers. Why the _fuck_ did he have to ask that?!

"N-no. No," Timothy began, trying to calm his nerves when a realization hit him. Is this a trick? Is Jack expecting Timothy to answer as if he is Jack himself? "I, uh," he quickly used the usual dick-hero tone he always used for Jack. "Have you seen my ex girlfriend? Who could date Moxie without trying to... to get a piece of... that," oh god this wasn't working. 

It, of course, was followed by another hearty laugh from Jack, but this time Timothy could feel Jack's breath on his _fucking skin._

"I meant you, you dumbass." 

Another trick... Timothy was sure of it. He wasn't even legally allowed to say his name anymore. Jack was trying to see how easily Tim could crack! 

But Jack's eyes were watching him, glued to his own mismatched eyes. It was just them, so...?

"A, uh. A girl. In college." 

"Uh huh? And?" 

Timothy fell silent, brows furrowing as he glanced quickly around the room, as if an escape route would have revealed itself by then. But no, just them, in this stupidly nice hotel room. God damn it was really nice. 

"Just. Just her." 

Jack's expression changed, his own head giving a tilt as a wide and arrogant smile stretched across his face. "Aww, how nice. Just one? How long were you together? Com'on, tell me, did you at least rock her world?" 

Timothy's throat hurt, gulping again but only feeling a scratchy dryness. "It... it was a one night thing." He prepared himself for the reaction Jack would most likely have, preparing a defense in his mind. It wasn't really a one night stand, not... _really_ , college was just wild and he wasn't exactly a ladies man.

"Ohhh my god," Jack sang out, "you've only gotten laid once? That's. Hah, ohh. That's just... That's just adorable! I can't believe." His laughter was low, smile wide as he slowly shook his head. 

And then his entire looked changed, looking back to Tim with a cold and serious stare. Something is darker in his eyes, something that causes a chill to run up Timothy's spine. 

"We just can't have that." 

Intimidating. That was always the best way to describe Jack, and it was no different right now. Timothy's eyebrows knitted, his lips thin and pressed together as he denied the voice screaming in his head to get the hell out of there. 

But Jack was close, too close, and a finger had hooked itself into the rim of Tim's boxers, giving the slightest of tugs. Jack didn’t saying a goddamn thing, just looking at Tim, and even though Tim knows they are nearly the same exact height, he felt as if Jack was looking down at him. 

It was an order. 

Tim's hands felt ice cold, gripping them a few times before reaching down to hook his own fingers into his boxers. He couldn't break Jack's eye contact, something inside him saying that he simply wasn't allowed to. He acted quickly, knees moving up and soon stepping entirely out of his last piece of clothing. 

"You're so obedient, I love it," Jack's voice was kinder now, a soft chuckle coming from him. "You'd do anything I tell you, wouldn't you?" 

"You're, uh. Kind of my boss, sir. So..." Timothy slowly whispered out. Jack hadn't broken their eye contact either, which was somewhat relieving in a way. At least he couldn't see the now very obvious boner sitting at half mast on Timothy's groin. 

Jack held a dangerous smirk to Timothy's words, "Mine too, then. Go on." 

Oh. Oh god, this was actually happening, though Timothy wasn't even really sure what the _hell_ this was. 

He obeyed, of _course_ he obeyed, finally now breaking away from Jack's stare as he watched his hands slide into the hem of Jack's boxers. With quick motion, he pulled them down, not looking up, not wanting to see if Jack was hard or totally soft. Either option meant entirely different things, and Timothy was not prepared for either one of them. 

Either way, they were both completely naked and Timothy would rather be jumping around terrifying moon crevasses right now. He needed to say something, but felt all too sure his voice was going to come out as a shrill squeak. Luckily, Jack's voice came out of his mouth, even if it was all too shaky, "Sir, w-what.... what are we doing?"

Timothy looked up to Jack to see his boss rolling his eyes. "I'm comparing our dick sizes of course, what else would we be doing?" 

What. Yes. Of course. 

What?

Timothy was rocked from his confusion when Jack pressed both of their hips together, a large hand holding Tim's hips firmly in place while the other grabbed both of their dicks. With a firm grasp, Jack's hand squeezed both against each other, the contact causing yet another small yelp to escape Timothy's throat. 

That's. His dick, and Jack's dick. Together, in Jack's hand. Hips pulled close. Timothy's breathing had begun to grow heavier, eyes closing tightly. He could hear Jack give a small, annoyed grunt. 

"Well, at least I know no one will be saying I have a small dick," Jack said, tone obviously bothered, but none of it signaling to Timothy that he was in trouble. Curiosity at this point forced Timothy to finally look down at Jack's hand, both of their cocks snugly wrapped in Jack's palm. Tim... actually had a good inch or so on Jack, but _god_ he was never going to actually mention that, ever. 

It didn't matter - Jack's sudden pumping of his hand threw a giant distraction, causing a new shuddering noise to escape from Tim. He couldn't even deny it at this point, right? Tim was hard, and so was Jack, meaning Jack had gotten turned on during all of this. Either he was into Tim, into himself (most likely), or into picking on Tim. 

Actually, it was probably a mix of all, Tim figured. 

"God, look at you," Jack's voice was low, but in obvious full control. "You're about to crumble. Am I making your knees weak?" 

Timothy didn't answer. Refused to answer, refused to even look up at Jack's smug face. Even if he was _right_. Jack only moved closer, chests nearly touching as he spoke huskily into Timothy's ear, breath hitting his skin. "I saw how devastated you looked when I said I was just comparing our dicks. Did you actually think I was going to fuck you?" 

The words were followed by Jack's hand giving a tighter grip, pace going so slow that it only caused Timothy to desperately _need_ to thrust into Jack's hold. But he didn't. God, he tried hard not to. 

"Do you _want_ me to fuck you?" Jack whispered out, mouth close enough to Timothy's ear that he swore he could feel Jack's teeth grazing his ear lobe. 

Tricks. _Tricks!_ Jack does not bottom for anyone, even... _even Jack himself!_

"We... don't like guys," Timothy managed to choke out, even if it was a half lie. Timothy, in his normal state, wouldn't call himself _gay_. But he couldn't exactly call himself straight either. But for Jack... 

"Oh, this?" Jack moved his face away from Tim's, though kept their bodies snugly close. "This is _practically_ masturbation. Here, look, take your hand." Timothy's eyebrow began to raise, bringing his hand up slowly and watching as Jack egged him on, "go on, just like that. Give it some spit, it'll help." 

Oh dear lord. Tim gulped, feeling all too vulgar as he collected the bit of saliva in his all-too-dry mouth, spitting into the palm of his hand, and trying hard to ignore Jack's cocky smirk. 

"There you go, princess. That was hot," Jack's hand was still tight on Timothy's hip, refusing to let him turn away. "Now go on, just like ol' Jack showed ya." 

Tim gave another lick to dry lips, able to avoid looking into Jack's stupid, smug face, focusing on mimicking the motions Jack was providing before. His own hands must have been a tad smaller, not as easily fitting both their cocks into the palm of his hand, but still eventually managing just fine. A small hum from Jack sent shivers over Tim's body once more, and Tim suddenly felt a surge of excitement at the idea of doing good. 

"You see," Jack started, seemingly unfazed entirely. "I can't have you being so inexperienced. Hell, even your handjob game really sucks. I'd hate to see you finger deep in some hot chick and not even be able to get her off." Timothy felt another twinge of embarrassment, eyebrows knitting as he tried to pump his hand in whatever fashion would actually _impress_ Jack. God damn it. Why was he even so focused on trying to excite him?! 

Faster? Tighter? Twist of the hand, focus on the tip, _fuck_ . Tim knew how to get _himself_ off, but obviously Jack was very experienced at receiving hand jobs. Hell, at this point, Timothy was barely enjoying this himself, too much focus on trying to get even a single noise to come from his boss. 

But Jack's hand had come back down, taking Timothy's and stopping him. Both of their dicks fell free then, pressing against the pelvic bone of the man in front of them. Timothy felt a wash of shame suddenly pool over him, wondering if instead he could request to give Jack a normal handjob, maybe even a blow job, or--

Timothy was able to hold in the yipe this time, a sudden _SMACK!_ hitting his rear end. "Get in the bed, pumpkin," Jack said, voice low and amused. Timothy's gaze shot to the bed on the other side of the hotel room, getting... so many mixed signals. Was he going to be teased for eagerly going to the bed? Was Jack going to laugh at him? Or was Jack fully serious, and listening as quick as possible was the best option? 

In the end, Timothy knew that 'obeying' was always his best choice. 

He listened, turning from Jack and feeling his entire neck flush warmly as Jack followed close behind. Another smaller _smack!_ hit Timothy's behind - this one not hard enough to entice any loud noises, but Jack filled the awkward silence with laughter. "Oh, man. You have no ass! At all! We'll have to fix that." 

"Please don't..." Tim was going to draw the line at ass injections. 

Looking down at the bed, Timothy felt as if he was looking at a new sort of battleground. As awkward as it made him feel, he climbed onto the bed, scooting closer to the pillows and sitting quietly. Entirely one hundred percent unsure of what to do or say. 

" _God_ , you're so not good at this," Jack said, but at this point it felt as if Jack was enjoying every second of Timothy's obvious inexperience. "Okay, first lesson. You're hot. Sexy, even! Just fucking act like it."

Timothy watched in silent horror as Jack crawled onto the bed, sitting in front of him, somehow towering and able to make this 'sexy' act look so goddamn easy. "Right... now?" Timothy asked, put on the spot, forgetting just about every single thing he ever learned about acting like Jack. 

"Give it your best shot." 

Right, okay. Sure. Tim was sure he couldn't entirely fuck it up, leaning back onto the pillows behind him, arms stretched behind his head. Yes, this... was _probably_ a sexy pose. "H-hey, babe," he started, every alarm going off in his head at that exact moment to _abandon ship_ and that _this was a bad idea, do not say another single god damned word._

"Lookin'... mighty good up there...?"

Silence. _Yes_. 

Timothy wished for death.

Jack was silent for a good while, what felt like full minutes to Timothy's anxiety ridden mind, but eventually began to rock the bed with another loud and hearty laugh. He sat back onto his ankles, holding his gut as he laughed. And, soon Timothy couldn't help but laugh too. He knew it was at himself, but it somehow made him feel significantly less terrified. 

"You really, really suck at this! Man! Good thing I'm about to give you the lesson of a lifetime!" 

Timothy's laugh was cut short, gasping as his shoulders were pushed firmly into the pillows beneath him. He was pinned, looking up at his boss, at Jack. Every ounce of intimidation was back, making Tim feel small and weak in comparison. A gulp escaped him once more, legs moving and widening to make it easier for Jack to properly pin him to the bed. Against his skin he could feel Jack's dick, pressing hard, just as eager as Jack's smirk. 

"You're molding into a bottom so well," Jack said, one hand staying firmly pressed on Tim's shoulder as the other began to slide down his chest. "Tell me, this chick you slept with, did you bottom for her, too?"

Timothy was only confused by the statement, which must have shown on his face, since he saw Jack give another eye roll. 

"Com'on, did she use a strap? You strike me as the type of guy who takes dick, even from a pretty lady." 

Timothy began to stammer, "N-no, what. I-... I did the, I mean," oh god, why was this so goddamn hard, "I didn't bottom." 

"You fucked her, then?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then _say_ that, oh my god," despite the annoyed tone, Timothy could still see the smirk pulling at the sides of Jack's lips. Damn it, this really was amusing for him. 

"I," it took a second, Timothy trying his best to sound confident with his words. "I fucked her." 

"Mmhmm," Jack hummed out slowly, his fingers leaving little pinches and tweaks to Timothy's body. "And did she like it?" 

Timothy's eyes closed, small whimpers and moans leaving him as Jack's hand made its way across his body, not even feeling embarrassed at this point when he gasped at his nipple receiving a rather hard pinch. "Yes," he breathed out, his mind and memories a million miles away from some random girl in college. "I mean, yes, I think so."

It brought a sigh from Jack, "You're not ceasing to amaze me at how bad you are at this." His hand took Timothy's chin, holding it tightly as their noses nearly touched. "At least tell me your kissing game isn't sub par." 

What. 

Kissing?!

Lips! Lips, together! Mouths open. Timothy breathed in a deep gasp, eyes screwing shut quickly as Jack so easily took control of the entire thing. It was far from Timothy's first kiss, at least, but there really was no way he could muster up anything except reciprocation. Kissing. Actually kissing fucking _Jack_. There was too much to focus on, too much going on, to the point that blocking out everything else seemed to be the best thing to do. 

Timothy knew he was panting hard, body slick with sweat as their bodies were flush with one another. Letting go _most_ of his anxieties, Timothy allowed himself to wrap his arms fully around Jack’s back, hands grasping and nails already beginning to dig. Across his lips he could feel Jack beginning to smirk.

Jack pulled away then, grin definitely there, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not bad, not bad. I mean, I've had better, but you'll get the hang of it." 

A compliment? Maybe. Timothy didn't care much at that point, nodding as he caught his breath. The way he must have looked seemed to make Jack even happier.

"Aww, did I leave you breathless, kiddo?" His face grew dark once more, leaning close as both his hands moved to grip hard onto Timothy's hips, nails digging. "I'm not even through with you."

Timothy's only response was a shuddering moan, definitely not on purpose but at this point, even to his own ears, the sound of it was hot. His voice, Jack's voice, Jack's moans coming from his own mouth. 

"Already accepting of your fate, hmm?" Jack's voice may have been low, but Timothy found himself hyper aware of every crackle in Jack's voice. " _I like that_." 

It was then that Jack's hips began to grind forward, pressing Timothy's body more into the mattress. A whimper left his lips, hands digging and clutching to Jack's shoulders, entirely puzzled on how such a simple move could leave his body shivering and begging for more. The pressure of it, the friction of their hips together. Timothy could feel Jack's dick pressed hard against his stomach, leaving a trail of wetness with each grinding motion. 

"Tell me," Jack began to whisper out, lips ghosting across Timothy's neck, teeth giving playful bites beneath his jaw. "Have you jerked off to my face? You must have." 

There was no point in lying. Not to Jack, and not with everything going on. Timothy was sure Jack could almost read his mind at this point, and that Jack would just somehow know about the nights Timothy spent exploring and getting used to the body that wasn't fully his own. He nodded to Jack, trying to hum out approval as his own hips began to buck forward, needing just a bit more friction, needing to be _touched_. 

Timothy could feel Jack's smirk against his neck. "And how often have you imagined this? Hmm?" He pulled away then, hand moving up to hold Tim's jawline gently, "Have you fantasized me fucking you, just like this?" 

" _No way!_ " It came out way louder than Timothy intended, causing more blood to rush to his cheeks. But this one wasn't a lie. Never in his wildest dreams. Not with Jack. 

But Jack's grin only widened, "Oh come on. Why not?" 

The words danced on the tip of Timothy's tongue, unsure what exactly he could get away with in a situation like this. But Jack sat waiting, eyebrows raising at Timothy's long silence. 

"I... totally freakin' hate you," Tim managed to say, though he knew at that moment there was no way Jack could take his tone seriously. Breathless, begging, flushed body. And, of course, Jack was staring down at him with pure delight. 

" _Uh huh_ ," Jack's hand left Tim's jaw, both of them now beginning to move in unison down Timothy's torso. "Whatever you say, pumpkin. Though..." he began to trail, body sitting up as their hips began to separate. Timothy hated the part of him that worried over Jack getting up and leaving, but bottled it as he watched Jack's thumbs come agonizingly close to Tim's dick. They didn't touch him, not one bit, the anticipation of it causing his dick to twitch against his lower stomach. 

"See, you say that, but look how much you're leaking for me." Jack's thumb then swiped past the small pool of pre that sat on Tim's stomach, giving a quick chuckle. "I've barely done anything besides tease you and touch your dick a few times." 

Damn it. _Maybe Tim was into that._

"Or, maybe you're into that?"

Timothy shot Jack another glare, but of course Jack replied to it with another laugh. 

"Alright, alright. Let's not kill the mood or anything." Jack's hands moved away from Timothy's groin all together, one of them resuming it's hold on Timothy's jaw. With his other hand, Jack began to rub his thumb against Timothy's lips, forcing them open. "Do you know what I'm doing?" Jack said, his arrogant tone matching something akin to a teacher. His forefinger and middle finger then made their way into Timothy's mouth, nearly gagging him. 

Timothy didn't gag, however. He pulled away gently before that could happen, eyes screwing shut at the new weird act. He could taste Jack's fingers, which luckily didn't taste much of anything aside from the usual bland salty taste of skin. But the motion of Jack's fingers was the most lewd part, slightly moving in and out of Timothy's mouth, forcing his lips to open even wider. 

"Well?" Jack asked again, but Timothy wasn't going to answer. He'd seen enough porn to know where this was going. He ignored the bubbling anxiety that built in his stomach, focusing on the invading fingers, eventually scrounging up enough courage to run his tongue against them. Wet. They needed to be wet. 

"What a _good boy_ ," Jack hummed out, and Timothy didn't need to look to know Jack was grinning. 

Jack removed his fingers then, leaving Timothy breathing hard and staring up to the ceiling. There was movement, Jack grabbing Timothy's legs and pushing them up towards his chest, wider, revealing... everything. But Tim was too hard to really care, too focused now on the way Jack looked down at him without even an inch of disgust. 

A shiver ran up his spine as Jack ran the wet fingers along his crack, taking more careful attention at his hole. "In all honesty, this probably won't be enough," Jack said, shoulders giving a shrug as his index finger began to put more pressure to the area, "you'll just have to push through for now."

Timothy gave a gulp, unable to fully see what Jack was doing. The feeling, though, that was enough. Tim's head fell back into the pillows, eyes screwed shut as he felt Jack's first finger press into him. Every fiber of his being could only focus on that one thing, that single part of Jack that was already knuckle deep. 

"There we go, ease up, princess," Jack's tone was... different. Soft, for a moment. "You have to relax."

Timothy responded with a long, shaky breath. Did Jack have... _experience_ with this sort of thing? Or maybe just a lot of porn. Oh _god_ , Timothy didn't have the courage to ask. 

Of course, though, Jack did. "Ever finger yourself before?" He asked it so nonchalantly, not an _ounce_ of embarrassment in his voice. 

Timothy's eyebrows knitted, eyes still forced shut. "A... a few times," he began, though quickly finished with a "not really." Sure, he had tried, but never got quite past the sensation of 'feeling sorta weird and silly', not to mention he never had the courage to actually buy a toy. 

"I can tell, damn. You're _really_ tight," Jack seemed excited, which filled Tim with a newfound excitement as well. Even if this felt super fucking weird, it'd probably feel awesome to Jack. He'd show Jack a good time, maybe even get praised, _why the fuck was he caring about_ **_that_ ** _all of a sudden._

Another finger luckily distracted Tim's mind, suddenly being filled with double the size that he was growing used to. With two fingers, Jack was now able to do a few new tricks, fingers twisting and scissoring inside Tim, a sensation that caused a series of small, unsure moans. It was weird, still very weird, but good. In a way. Most likely because it was Jack's fingers, Tim figured. His breathing was still heavy, but more patterned now, and Timothy began to wonder if Jack's dick would feel anything similar to this. 

And that was when the sudden, almost electric like pulse ran through his groin. Timothy shot up, leaning on his elbows, nearly thinking he had suddenly cum on the spot, but the feeling was gone as quick as it came. Jack hummed softly, which was followed by yet another sudden burst of pleasure that caused Tim's legs to begin shaking. 

"Man, see? You're really cut out to be a bottom. I’m actually a bit surprised I could find that..." Jack began to trail off again, fingers working to continuously press against Timothy's prostate, eventually causing him to become nothing more than a mess of small mews, dick leaking a proper clear puddle of pre that caught in his belly button. Timothy's eyes were shut, hands down at his side, finding solace in gripping the bed sheets. 

And then the fingers were gone. Just like that. Just like that, Timothy realized Jack was able to make it all go from weird and strange, to something Timothy actually wanted _back_. 

"Prooobably should have used some more fingers," Jack said, and Timothy glanced down to watch as Jack began to position himself. The view of Jack spitting into his palm, coating and stroking his own cock... Okay. _God_ . That was hot. Tim nearly jumped when Jack suddenly made eye contact with him. "But, honestly, I _really_ need to fuck you right now. Hope you understand." He said it with a kind smile. Such a nice smile, with so many hidden agendas beneath it. 

Timothy could only nod. 

Part of him, the logical part of his brain which Timothy had been ignoring for the past half hour or so, wanted to scream at how this didn't make sense. Why the hell did he need to have Jack inside him, as soon as possible, immediately, _what the_ **_fuck_ ** _._

The pressure against him, as Jack began to press forward, was more than enough to alert Timothy that Jack was very, very right. _Probably_ should have used more fingers. But there was no going back now, one of Jack's hands keeping Tim's hips steady as his other did the same to his dick. 

He was going... so slow. So careful. The hand on Timothy's hip began to rub at his skin softly. "There you go, I said relax," even Jack's voice was soft. Kind. Genuinely so. "Just breathe."

More spit - _Oh god, oh no, that was hot_ . It easily rocked Timothy from his thoughts, a moan escaping as he felt Jack's hips finally becoming flush with his own. Fully there, fully inside. It was nice. Weird? _Okay_. Strangely invasive, but god damn if he couldn't feel all of Jack's warmth inside him, and it somehow made everything else all right. 

"Gonna move now," it wasn't a full warning - Jack was already moving by the time he finished his sentence. Timothy still nodded all the same, knuckles turning white as he gripped again at the bed sheets. It was slow, at first, almost as if Jack was giving him a bit of time to adjust. But that quickly changed, Jack's body completely engulfing Timothy's as a rhythm fully emerged, steady and rocking together. 

It allowed Timothy to kiss him - an act that Timothy barely registered. He could freak out later about initiating a hungry and panting kiss with his boss. Jack was smirking against his lips, but it only encouraged him more, every thrust inward causing a moan to move from his mouth and into Jack's. 

"You're a hungry little slut, aren't you," Jack let out when Timothy broke for air. But Tim didn't try to answer, not with words, resuming the kiss as his hands began to slide through the back of Jack's hair. The comment would, on a usual day, piss him off. 

Jack wasn't having that, though, removing himself entirely from the kiss as his hand moved to Timothy's shoulder, pinning him down to the bed. His other hand did the same to Tim's hips, keeping them steady as the pace changed to a much harsher speed. Rough. Skin smacking together with each thrust. 

"You love it, don't you," Jack said between heavy breaths, making Tim look up to meet his eyes. Jack himself had the slightest flush to his cheeks, hair beginning to fall from it's perfectly styled swoop. _God damn_ , he was beautiful. Jack began to continue, licking his own lips before speaking, "being fucked - go on. _Admit it_. You're just a needy little whore."

_Fuck_. Tim could only nod, a broken moan leaving his lips. He never liked dirty talk before, never enjoyed it much when watching a good sexy vid, but hearing the words coming to him in Jack's voice...

"I can't... have you going around getting fucked by any pretty face, understood?" Jack was panting more now, breaks becoming littered into his words. "Can't have... rumors floating around about me."

Timothy began to nod once more. Yes, understandable, Not like he planned to, anyway!

"You can only... bottom for me, got that?" It was probably just good timing, a well placed coincidence, but the thrust and angle Jack gave pressed right into Timothy's core, nearly sending him over his peak. Timothy gave another nod, this one less enthusiastic, focusing now on not cumming, _not yet,_ this needed to last a bit longer. 

A sharp pain began to arise from Tim's hips, Jack's nails beginning to dig into the skin. "Say it," Jack said, his voice a low and rumbling growl. 

"Fuck," Timothy could feel himself getting closer, a coil in his body beginning to tighten. "Only you," he let out, almost in a panic, dreading the idea of Jack stopping now. "Just you." 

The grin that Jack showed was toothy, full on animalistic. "Good," he hummed out, pushing that smirk into Timothy's neck, letting his teeth graze and leave marks along the warm skin there. “God _damn,_ you’re so fucking _tight_.”

Tim had no shame at this point, finally reaching down and grabbing his dick, mewling out a high pitched moan. His head tilted back, allowing Jack full access, hand quickly moving between their bodies as he pumped to a rhythm similar to Jack's own hips. Jack seemed to be done talking at this point - an honest surprise, the only sounds filling Tim's ears being his own moans and the sound of their skin colliding. There was even a squeak from the bed, something that would have usually filled him with horror of neighbors hearing, but in that moment only made everything feel that much more erotic. 

Timothy had no real control over his orgasm at this point, every bite from Jack's mouth and every thrust into him becoming more and more stimulating. He didn't even have the strength to give any warning, a string of 'oh god, _oh god_ ' leaving his lips before it all came crashing down. It was wildly different from any orgasm he had before - actually feeling his walls clench and spasm around Jack's dick. Tim's nails dug deep into Jack's back, body growing rigid as he rode out the waves. He wasn't even sure if he made noise. _He probably did._

Amidst it all, Timothy could hear Jack give a small grunt, whispering out a small "damn," rhythm becoming erratic. Timothy was left in a small daze, senses soon fully coming back to him, still feeling Jack moving inside him. It was a little strange now, body tired and oversensitive. But instead he focused on Jack - on his face, his brows lightly knitted over closed eyes. Even his sounds, all the little moans, broken by his panting. He was... _enjoying_ himself. 

And _damn_ if it didn't make Timothy feel a bit proud. 

Jack's expression began to change then - brows fully furrowing together, mouth falling slightly agape. It was followed by an entirely new feeling, Jack giving a few final deep thrusts before reaching his own peak, emptying into Tim. This was... _okay_ , this was a bit weird. Maybe if Tim was still super horny and enjoying everything, this would feel more a bit more hot... 

It didn't last horribly long, Jack exiting entirely as he caught his breath. Timothy... well, he wanted to think he felt empty, but that wasn't fully the case at the moment. Oh boy. 

Jack fell beside him onto the bed, arms entirely sprawled across the large mattress. His chest moved slowly in time with deep breaths. Tired, disheveled... Timothy wanted to look a bit longer, but two things began to swirl in his head. 

One: he's seen _himself_ looking all messed up post-orgasm, so was it any different...? 

And two: he really, _really_ needed to go to the bathroom. 

He slowly twisted off of the bed, but not leaving entirely unscathed as one more sudden _smack_ hit his ass. 

"Bathroom's on the right, kiddo," Jack said behind him, tired and breathless but still somehow able to have the tone of someone that just won. _Damn it._

Timothy hurried, fast, finding the doorway to the bathroom and practically hiding inside the small room. _Alone_. He could... properly freak out in here, without Jack watching. 

It's... _okay_. Well. 

First things first: he just fucked his boss. Also his look-alike? Jack said it was masturbation but that _felt_ like so much more. Hell, Jack even began to call it a _lesson_! Talk about mixing your signals! 

Second, the most annoying part: it was... good. _Really_ fucking good. The idea of it happening again almost caused Timothy's tired dick to spring back to life, but luckily it seemed it needed more rest. Timothy didn't know what annoyed him more. The fact that Jack was such a good lay, or that somehow Jack was able to make Tim put down all his defenses and practically bend over for him. 

Timothy gave a sigh, quickly beginning to clean himself up. He could have longer, more deeper mental discoveries later on, in his own room, where Jack wouldn't be waiting naked outside the door. He took a look in the mirror, taking a moment to fix his hair, before noticing the handful of marks that littered his neck. Hickies? Bites? Either way, Tim was marked, and while part of him felt annoyed at the thought of having to hide them, another side began to comment on how... _nice_ they looked on his skin. 

Damn it. _Fuck him._

Timothy's hand laid on the door knob, glaring down at it as he realized he would be entering the room completely naked. But he couldn't stay in here, and odds were Jack would just tease him for feeling suddenly embarrassed after the 'bonding experience' they just had. 

Lucky for Tim, as he exited into the room, Jack wasn't in the bed at all. In fact, he was back over near the couches, focused on reading something, and of course entirely unashamed to be doing so _completely_ nude. 

Jack's distraction however allowed for Timothy to dash over to their discarded clothes, at least getting his boxers back on as quick as he could, before dressing in a less erratic manner. 

Actually... _okay_ , this was horribly awkward. Maybe he should have gotten back in bed? What... would they have done? _Cuddled_ ? Is that... even something Jack does after sex? This is the stuff they should have taught him about! _A bit of warning_! 

Well, he already started to get dressed, it would be even _more_ weird to go back now. Timothy sat on the other couch, beginning to put back on his shoes, before finally getting enough courage to look over at Jack. 

It was something on Jack's Echo device that he was reading, and whatever it was seemed to really have his attention. He never bothered to get dressed, or even cover up, his hair still a mess and some of it falling over his face. Timothy hated to admit it, that Jack was actually somehow really hot right then. 

Especially with that damn cigarette hanging from his lips.

_Wait._

Timothy choked in shock. "You smoke?! " he spat out. They never told him _that!_

Jack looked up then, looking almost surprised that Tim was even there. "What?" He looked to the cigarette for a moment before meeting Tim's gaze again. "You _don't?_ " 

"No!" Oh. _Oh god_ , they were going to make him start, weren't they. Was smoking even allowed here on the MOON? 

"Oh, _huh_..." Jack stared for a moment, a long drag causing the cherry at the end of the cigarette to glow red. "Well. Don't start!" he said, exhaling quickly, "It's a horrible addiction."

"R-right, yes... sir," this was... god this was awkward. Timothy quickly put on his shirt, flattening it against him, knowing full well that Jack's eyes were glued to him. Should he... say something? Say... thanks? No, no. That's dumb. _Don't do that, Timothy._

Jack's small laugh was enough to rock Timothy's core, his eyes closing as he readied himself for an onslaught of teasing. He should have left sooner, put on his shoes and pants and just left. 

"Calm down," is what came from Jack, making Timothy look up to Jack's usual cocky smile. "Look, your uh... _mission_ is over. I'm glad we were able to have that... _discussion_." 

"Right..." boy, way to make a guy feel even more awkward, Jack! 

"Oh, and. After all this _Zerpedon_ business is dealt with, we can start on your next lesson." 

Timothy could feel his ears and cheeks growing hot, mouth feeling all too dry once more. He couldn't fully lie, there was a part of him hoping that this wasn't just a really awkward one night thing. But now the thought of being Jack's.. _toy_ circled around his mind. Which, in turn, only brought on a slew of other emotions, all teetering around ' _is he doing this because of you, or your face_ ', ' _is this actually a sane thing to be agreeing to_ ', and ' _it's impossible to actually say no to him, anyway_ '. 

All in all, it left him in a gawking silence, staring at Jack as he laid back in his seat, legs crossing as an arm sat perched on the top of the couch. 

"Go on, pumpkin," Jack said then, bringing the cigarette again to his lips, gesturing with his fingers towards the door behind Timothy. 

Timothy only nodded, wrapping his coat and the rest of his belongings around his arm as he quickly made his way to the hotel room door, opening it and quickly closing it behind him. The sound of the latch closing was like music, signaling that this was _done_ , he _survived_ it, and _damn it all_ it wasn't that bad. 

That is… aside from the obvious mental hurdles of fucking your boss, _who you share a face with_ , someone you have pretend to be on any other day. Yeah. Aside from all that. 

Timothy took a deep breath, letting himself wash it all away for now. He began walking towards his own room, eager for sleep and maybe a drink. As he made his way to the stairs, he pulled up his Echo communicator, wanting to get the mission off his list, that way he wouldn't see it there when he woke up that 'morning'. 

At least there was a good amount of experience Timothy could gain from doing all this. Plus the money-

_Oh._

Tim felt his entire stomach twist, making him pause on the stairwell. 

"That's- _that's_ a lot of money," he spoke out loud, unaware and uncaring if anyone had heard him. Missions always paid decently well, but this, this was...

Timothy's hand gripped tighter on his Echo device before putting it away fully. He would never mention it. Never say thanks. Jack would get such an ego boost from it. 

It was only when Timothy finally made it to his own room, closing the door behind him, that a sudden realization hit him, causing him to lean back on the door with a groan. 

Jack paid him. With a _very_ generous amount of money. 

For _sex._

Well, fuck.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (strikes a pose) spit isn't good lube, don't use just spit  
> but also it's space so I don't really care, if you somehow get to have sex in space use whatever the fuck you want
> 
> Leave some kudos & comments if you want~ I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> This will PROBABLY stay a one shot, unless enough people actually want more? Hmm.  
> Perhaps something after Jack gets Fucked Up.  
> Something a lot more... rough. :)
> 
> Anyway! Here's some places where you can find me!  
> [Main Twitter ](https://twitter.com/witchpepper)  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/icky_witch)


End file.
